


You cry during sex!?

by lesbianshibs



Series: NSFW Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Dialogue, Barely there but:, Crying During Sex, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haiba lev - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: "I bet Akaashi cries when he's doing it"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi
Series: NSFW Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770178
Kudos: 67





	You cry during sex!?

“I bet Akaashi cries when he’s doing it!” 

“Kuroo-san, i'm going to hurt you”

“I agree with him!”

“Bokuto-san that's-”

“Haha! Me too!”

“I don't usually agree with these losers but…”

“I trusted you.”

“Hey, what does ‘doing it’ mean?”

-

“Ah… Ah, ah! Sakusa, oh fuck, hah,”

“Fuck, Akaashi… So tight, damn,”

“Hah, hah… f-fuck…”

“Whoa wait… wait a second, stop , stop.”

“What? What's wrong?”

“Why are you asking me? Did I hurt you?”

“Wha…?”

“Keiji, you're crying?”

“Fuck...”

"..."

"uhm..."

"is it-"

"No, no, it's... really good..."

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I just,"

"..."

"I just love you a lot, okay?”

“Oh… Oh,”

“...”

“No, no wait, please don't cry harder!”

**Author's Note:**

> this one was tricky, i don't do all dialogue often PHEW but i like it !! lemme know what yall think and follow me anywhere as neonklucy/lesbianshibs :D


End file.
